Challenge Ouran Fic! Music!
by LissyCreator
Summary: 6 drabbles, set to the tune of very different songs. Old Challange!


Challenge Fic! Ouran Edition!

OK, here's the challenge. Set your iTunes to shuffle and write 6 drabbles based on each song. You only have until the song ends to complete the drabble. Let's a go!

Taylor Swift-Mine

I see her. I love her so much, my heart bursts. When we fight, my heart breaks. When she runs outside our apartment, I run after her. When she cries, I cry. She's mine. My little Haruhi.

He's mine. I love him. When we fight, his words cut through me like ice. An ice cold knife. When he kisses me, my senses heat up. When he apologizes, I can't help but cry. He's mine, and no one can take him. I love him so much. My Tamaki.

I'll Go Crazy if I Don't Go Crazy Tonight-U2

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouts.

"What, sempai?" She asks coolly, not even looking up.

"Let's go party! All of us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have to study tonight."

"Study tomorrow! You're the top of your class!"  
"No way, sempai."

"Haruhi, please?" The twins say, sidling up to her. She sighs. She actually wants this, but doesn't want to soil her reputation.

"FINE!"  
"Yay!" the twins shout.

Haruhi sighs. Who knew going to a non alcoholic party would be so fun? She's never been drunk, and doesn't want to sigh. Hikaru runs up to her, and asks her to dance. A slow song is playing, and they're pressed up close together. She lays her head on his chest, and almost doesn't catch his words.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they kiss. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love parties." He hugs her.

The Experiment-Rachel Macwhirter

She runs. She can't see anything, but she knows they are watching her. She has to escape the prying eyes.

She knows she is always watched. Every second of every day. She only just showed. She's the Experiment, and she can't hide. Haruhi runs, runs faster then she ever has. This life, is no life. They are always trapping her, always doing everything they can to get different, real reactions. She's done the research. She knows that this is legal, as long as they don't hurt her. So she's determined to trigger the traps, to get hurt. Then they'll let her enter the real world, a different world that she's never known.

She triggers it. She does it too well. She triggers the bear trap. What were they even doing with a bear trap? It hurts too much, too much to bear. It has ripped off her right leg, as she runs through the forest. Immediately, people come crashing down around her.  
"It's over. I'm free." Is all she says before she passes out.

I Will Not Bow-Breaking Benjamin.

_Fall._

She will not fall. They will not fall, she is determined of that. Kyoya grabs her hand, squeezing it gently. She smiles up at him, and they open the doors together. To tell Yoshio Ootori of their wish to be married.

"Father, Haruhi and I wish to be married." Kyoya's father doesn't look at the couple.

"Really? What would be the benefits of that, Kyoya?"

"I love her."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Because that's what happens, Ootori-san! That's what usually happens! Two people fall in love! And they get married! And I love your son more then anything in the world. And I will not bow to you. We will get married, no matter what you say. We wish for your blessing, nothing more. Not your permission."

"I forbid it."

"Let's go, Haruhi." Kyoya says, softly. "Are you prepared to elope?" It's a simple question, with a simple answer.  
"Yes. I would do anything to be together."  
"Then pack your things, we'll leave in the morning."

When that morning comes, the two people, the commoner and the business mogul, step aboard a train that leads to another part of Japan, far, far away. They don't look back.

Double Heart-The Band Perry

"TAMAKI!"  
"Yes, dearest?" her idiot boyfriend asks.

"You got a tattoo, of me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I WASN'T PLANNING ON THIS BEING PERMANANT!"

"What?"  
"I didn't want that."  
"But, Haruhi- I though that you would love my devotion!"  
"Idiot. What if we break- no. When we break up, what will happen then? You'll have a tattoo of me. On your arm. Forever."

"When we break up?"

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on this being a permanent thing, you know."  
"But-"

"We're breaking up. This is going too far." And she walks away from the idiot host king, never looking back.

Colors of The Wind

"I am tired of your commoner comments, Hikaru! We aren't all in poverty! You think I'm an ignorant savage! I think you are the savage one in this! You're supposed to be smart, but there's so much that you don't know!"

"Haruhi?"

"No! There is more to life then you think! You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you!"

"Are you quoting-"  
"NO! SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF YOU, ALL OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A GIRL! AN IGNORANT GIRL! I AM NOT NAIVE! How high does a sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know!"

"HARUHI!" The red haired boy latches onto her shoulders. "Are you quoting the song Colors of The Wind?"

"Yes, yes I am." And she walks away to sit down again.

End

Whoo-ho! That's a taste of my music library! Dang, it's so diverse! Toodles and Catch Me If I Fall should be updated soon!


End file.
